We might as well be strangers English version
by PseudoL
Summary: Sometimes not even good friendships survive time. Translation of one of my fanfictions


**1st September 1999 **

It was Dave's first day at kindergarten. It was quite intimidating being in a place full of children running and screaming. After all, Dave wasn't used to it, he would always spend his days with his older sister, Anya, and their mother. But their mom had found a new job and, unfortunately, due to incapability of schedule, the only solution was the kindergarten itself.

Dave was a rather observant boy and he was actually too calm, when compared to the other boys his age, so he decided to draw alone in the table in the center of the room. When he looked around, he could tell apart two totally different groups: the girls, that were playing house with their dolls; and the boys, that were "destroying" their toys and, basically, playing with each other, sometimes fighting. It was really strange seeing this split between the two genders, after all, he and Anya would always play together, either it pretending they were mechanics or run after each other, and they would even play house together (when they did that, Anya would be the mother and he would be her son).

He missed playing with his sister, but, as their mother had explained, Anya was now in a new school, for older people, and Dave only could join her when he was 2 years older.

It was kinda strange when he saw the teachers calling everyone, but, instead of calling him too, he was left in the table. He felt left aside, but, what was he expecting anyways, he was only the new kid. It was then that he noticed someone under the table that was asking him, through gestures, not to tell the others he was there. Dave was totally intrigued with the fact that the little boy was actually wearing a tulle skirt over his trousers and a really girly tiara on his head. But, nevertheless, he also decided to put himself under the table to talk with the strange kid, that immediately reached out to him.

"Hi!" Dave also reached out to him, but he also looked a lot more confused when he heard the other boy's voice "My name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and yours?"

"Dave ... Well, I mean, my name is Dave Karofsky, but only my mom calls me David, so … call me Dave, please" the other boy smiled "Why are you down here and not playing with the other boys?"

"They don't want to p'w'ay with me, they say I look like a gir' and that they don't play with gir's. And the gir's don't want to p'w'ay with me because, if I joined them, on'w'y one of them could have a husband, but I don't want to be husband of any of them!" Kurt said, with a turned-up nose, bulging his eyes. David nodded, pretending that he fully understood the shorter boy's situation, even though he didn't "Oh, and also because they want to take away my tiara"

David smiled. He thought that Kurt was a really strange boy, but that didn't stop him to ask if he wanted to stay in the table, drawing with him. Kurt said no though, after all, he didn't want to be found by the rest of the children, but he said that if Dave took a piece of paper to down there, they could draw together.

Dave envied Kurt. The boy could draw so well and, even though David loved drawing, he wasn't half as good as Kurt. Dave had drawn a dinosaur in the middle of a town "It's Godzilla, can't you see?", and Kurt decided to draw a princess from a movie that he'd seen with his sister, "Beauty and the Beast" (at least he thought that was the title of the movie)

"You see Dave, Be'ww'e is my favorite p'incess, and do you want to know why?" he asked while he was painting the Monster's fur "Because, even though the prince wasn't beautiful, she was able to love him and make him a better person"

Kurt looked to the other's draw and used a red pencil to put a smile on the dinosaur's face.

"Why did you do that?"

"He looked sad".

The teacher soon discovered them and she told them to go lunch. Dave sat next to Kurt, after all, he didn't know anybody else. The table was soon full of other kids that after little time started a food fight that involved nearly everyone in the room. Kurt didn't join them and tried to hide himself under the table but, before he could, the other boys spilled some orange juice over him. Dave was really angry and ordered them to stop, while grabbed the taller boy's arm, the one that spilled his juice over his friend.

"Apologize to Kurt!" Kurt approached Dave and tried to keep him away from Finn Hudson (that was the taller's boy name, if Kurt's memory wasn't mistaken ).

"Never mind, Dave, I'm already used to it. You don't have to make yourself grounded because of me" Dave listened to his friend's advice, even though he didn't agree with him, but he promised to himself that he wouldn't let this happen again.

They spend the rest of the evening drawing and playing with the Power Rangers, that Kurt insisted to marry while they were battling the mighty Optimus Prime. The clock marked the six hours and half when Elizabeth Hummel and Alexandra Karofsky, followed by Anya, showed up to pick up their respective sons. Kurt did not hesitate to run to his mother's arms, that smiled when she heard him telling her how was he is day.

"Mommy! Mommy! I have a new friend! He's name's Dave and he's really really big and..." he pointed to the other boy that was having his curly little hair being tortured by his sister's hands "There he is, mom! And he helped me when the other boys were throwing food at each other!"

Elizabeth smiled and took her camera out of her bag, she had the habit of taking photos of every single important moment of her son's life, because she feared that, as her disease progressed, that she would forget them. She asked Alexandra to take a photo of the two boys and Mrs. Karofsky didn't hesitate to accept, after all, she also liked to keep these moments in her memory.

Kurt took the hand of his friend and led him to the stairs, where Kurt sat a step down from Dave, smiling. Dave rested his head on Kurt's soft hair, hugging him and smiling to the camera.

Elizabeth thanked Alexandra, saying that when she had the photo printed she would give her one. Kurt said goodbye to Anya and Dave with a light kiss on their face, which made the other boy slightly blush.

"See ya tomorrow, Dave!"

"See ya, Kurt!"


End file.
